Shifting Tides
by Crimson.Shackles
Summary: Life with Aya is so peaceful, but what will Junpei do when he meets up with the other girls after so long?
1. Table of Content

_**Ichigo 100% - Shifting tides**_

_Chapter 1 – The calm waters_

_Chapter 2 - The initial sway_

_Chapter 3 – The rippling waters_

_Chapter 4 – Poseidon's rage_

_Chapter 5 – Drowned emotions_

_Chapter 6 – The Forgotten ending_

_Extra Chapter – The gentle waves_

_Extra Chapter – The timid waters_

_Extra Chapter – The current back home_


	2. The calm waters

It's been three years since Kitaoji Satsuki moved to Kyoto, and four years since Nishino Tsukasa had left for France. I have the feeling that I should be feeling lonely without them, but I can't pull my thoughts to them. Maybe it's because of the constant changes in locations, or the workload given to me by my producers. Or maybe it's because Toujou Aya is the woman by my side right now... But Satsuki and Tsukasa-chan are at the back of my mind right now.

"Junpei-kun, it's time to move out to our next destination. Do you have any locations in mind for the next scenes?

...Junpei?"

The midnight summer air rushed against my face embracing my shivering body with some warmth.

"...Junpei? Are you okay?" Aya asked.

"Oh, sorry Toujou. What did you just say?" Her eyes peered at me with worry written all over them.

"jeez, Don't worry so much. I was just thinking about how bliss life is right now."

"...If you say so. I was just asking if you had any idea where to shoot our next scene?" she replied wearing a miniscule smile.

"Kyoto, without a doubt. What other location in Japan would match the scenery?"

Aya continued to smile, as if my answer was approved of.

"Let's go back to the hotel, it's too hot out here. I need the fan." I mumbled as I began to walk off.

Aya's smile is as cute as it's always been. It's Subtle yet it gleams. Well... It was like that ever since I first met her when we were still kids. She has always been the centre of attention, but it wasn't good attention when I first met her at school. But shortly after that all the boys were swooning over her, I'm lucky to have known her.

"I'm sorry, but one of your rooms was flooded while you were out.

There's only one room available. Is that okay for the young couple?" An old lady asked with a mischievous and cheeky grin.

"huh?..." I was too deep in my thoughts to notice that we had already arrived at the Hotel.

"Um... that would be fine... right, Manaka-kun."

I let out a sigh as Aya accepts the offer. I should be happy staying in a room with her, but... Whenever she refers to me using my family name, it means she's acting seriously, is too shy to talk to me normally or just simply sees me as a friend.

"Yeah that's fine, as long as you don't mind sharing a room with me." I reply.

As we take our keys and head to the room I pull out the movie script to try finalise a specific location in Kyoto for tomorrow. I found it to be useless as I fell flat on the Futon and began to fall into a trance.

Somewhere between my murmuring complaints and my tired ranting I caught myself say her name.

..."Aya"

The memories I have of her are still fresh and vivid. I would be lying if I said that I forgot how we first met, after all, it's hard to forget a meeting with such impact. Strawberry panties, I guess I still have a soft spot for them somewhere in my heart. I guess... I must be turning into a perverted old man. Once again, her name left my lips.

"Aya"...

Before I knew it, morning hit me without mercy. The sun was blinding my eyes even as I managed to stumble to the restroom. It wasn't until I washed my face until I noticed Aya had been in the restroom brushing her teeth the whole time.

"Good morning Junpei-kun."

Maybe I didn't see her because of the lack of sleep, or perhaps it's because she's always lacked a demanding presence.

"uugh, Morning."

"Umm... Junpei if you need to... I'll leave the room so you can-"

"It's okay. I don't need to go to the toilet, I'll just wait til afterwards anyway" I replied smiling.

"Toujou, after you freshen up we should have an early start!"

"Mm." She replied.

I picked up my change of clothes and left the restroom so I could get ready and have some fresh air before we head off. I peek back to see Toujou Aya still in her Pyjamas, and smile as I close the door.

"Junpei, what about breakfast?"

"We're having that with the crew as we meet up. Are you ready to head off?" She shook her head.

"Ten more minutes."

"Okay, I'll be waiting by the van then."

It wasn't long until she came to the van. A few minutes after me, it couldn't have been 10.

"Aya, do you have everything?"

"Thank you for worrying Junpei, I do." She said smiling happily.

"Okay okay"

We arrived at the rendezvous in some 150 minutes which had felt like 3. The time flew by through simple chatting. As we walked in the door and met up with everyone, a familiar feeling had crept up silently.

...

This feeling that had crept up to me, I knew it... It was regret.


	3. The initial sway

This feeling that had crept up to me, I knew it... It was regret. 

"_I'll leave the room so you can-"_

"_It's okay. I don't need to go to the toilet"_

"Director, you're looking a bit edgy." Saito stated.

Saito is simply the film editor, so as the director I tend to spend a lot of time with him.

"Yeah, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Sorry."

I couldn't tell him why I was really in discomfort, but right after I spoke he took a quick glance at Aya.

"Yeah, I can understand. It must have been hard staying in the same hotel. Don't worry, its normal."

He gave me a slight pat on my shoulder and a quick smirk.

"Manaka-kun" it was Aya.

I left with a quiet sorry and excused myself to the restroom.

Bliss, happiness, comfort, joy: I finally felt refreshed again.

I looked myself in the mirror and saw it. A scene of a youthful love, it was perfect. Well, for my next movie at the least. I mumbled and murmured to myself and met up with the rest of the crew.

"Junpei! If I found out you did anything to Toujou last night, you'll know my wrath!"

The Strong feminine eyes of my assistant director glared at me relentlessly.

It was hard to recognise her now that her hair is much longer. Now she's a real beauty, I could even call her 'cute'. The drastic change in appearance stumped me for a while, but the treatment I get from her is the same as normal.

"Don't worry Sotamura Misuzu, I went to sleep soon as I got in our room"

"...our?" She didn't miss the tiniest detail, just how she used to be.

I smiled to see that she still had her perfectionist, strong willed traits in her.

"Hey... come on. You're our first ever assistant director; can't you treat me more nicely?"

"Fine. We'll start tomorrow midday sharp. We'll meet back up at the Inn at 9:30pm. If you want to do sightseeing in Kyoto I suggest you do it today, if not, try to catch up on your work or sleep."

She calls that treating me nicely?

"Manaka-kun, they still have breakfast here. Maybe... would you want to get something to eat with me?" Aya asked.

This is great; it's going to be another full day with just me and Aya.

"Oh, that sounds like a great idea Toujou-sempai" Misuzu interrupted.

Does this mean it's going to be a full day with me Aya and Misuzu?

"What's with that disappointed look, am I getting in your way?" Misuzu asked even though she knew the answer.

"Not at all, the more the merrier." I lied with a forced smile.

Well, I can't say I was completely disappointed. I haven't seen Misuzu since I graduated.

I wonder what she's been up to lately. Or how she went in university with her studies film studies club? But before I got the chance to ask her anything, her phone began to ring.

"I'm catching up with some friends.

I'll read over your manga later tonight.

Thanks Uchiba."

Misuzu hung up her phone and looked at me.

"That reminds me, Junpei, The hotel you are going to be staying at a different place then everybody else. And, it's not exactly a hotel either."

"...What do you mean?"  
"Well, the rest of the crew is staying at the hotel we had planned for, but they seemed to have double booked two rooms."

How come she's letting me know about this so late...

"So where am I staying?" I asked her.

"You're staying at a small guest room in a local restaurant. Don't worry; I'm sure you won't mind."

She said it with such confidence that I didn't say anything back, but it's impossible for her to know that I won't mind.

"And how about the person in the other room that was double booked?" I asked.

"Oh, Aya will be with me so there's nothing to worry about."

(I'm working on it when I have the time, which isn't often. Lol)


End file.
